drizzlerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Tournament Park Gang
Name: Tournament Park Gang colors/symbols, if applicable:? Territory: Small gang in the southwest of the Undercity Age: Very new, they've only been in the southwest since after the Lower West Side Gang broke up Size: 7 people Temperament/Activities: All made up of Tweener guys who broke out of an office together some months back. They're directionless radicals with big ideas that don't really know what they're doing yet. They're better with people than they are with machinery but aren't terribly great at handling either; they are still figuring out how to deal with robots and cameras. By now they realize that the hit and run strategy of smashing robots only attracts more robots to the area, but nothing else seems to stop them. East Don has been trying to recruit them multiple times but Tournament Park is wary of the older gang's thuggish attitude and disdain toward Tweeners. Tournament Park has tried to make contact with the York Mills gang but York Mills does not trust them, especially around their young ladies. Tournament Park could use some help. They have the potential to do good or to be led astray. They try to keep up an appearance of looking tough and strong so that the other gangs don't pick on them, and they try to pull off big stunts to gain respect. Really they're just barely scraping by at this point and since there are no women in the gang it is likely that they will eventually merge with another gang or dissolve within the next generation or so if things continue as they have been going. Members: Leaders - CLOCKWORK- 36 years old, used to be a floor supervisor. The others naturally look up to him. Rouge-ish and handsome, with twinkling black eyes, a square-ish jaw and straight mid-length dark brown hair that he gels lightly into place when he can come across the stuff, and leaves it ruffled loosely about his head when he can't. Adult members - JM, TELEVISION, BALD, BREATHLESS, TOES, OCHRE BALD is a big meaty guy with wild brown eyebrows and a Neolithic forehead, born without hair and deciding to keep it that way. He is 32 but all the muscle, his grisly beard and his shaved head make him look older and more intimidating. He is a bit careless and has a mean streak to him, usually directed against robots and machinery. OCHRE's name came from his reddish brown eyes, changing to that color soon after he was born. He has light brown hair and a lightly built frame of average height. He decided to keep his suit after escaping from the office, but he has since come across a fantastic pair of running shoes that clash with the suit wonderfully. Nobody ever notices in the upper city- they're too busy staring at their own feet. TOES is 5'5''. They thought HE was short... '' BREATHLESS suffered a high risk birth that left him deaf in his right ear. He is the slowest runner in the group, with a slight limp, but they do their best to support him. He is of average height, with short black hair and green eyes. He likes to overcompensate for his disability by taking unnecessary risks. JM likes to be called Jim. He thought he saw that name in an ancient newspaper article somewhere. He is a curious dirty blond who wears rectangular glasses that he found in the Undercity- not because he needs them or the lenses actually refract light, but because he thinks they make him look smart. He wears a collared shirt and jeans. TELEVISION cried so softly as an infant that the broadcasts at the hospital were enough to drown him out. Mousy-haired and soft spoken, about 5'8''.'' '' '' Outsiders loosely affiliated with gang, if applicable: N/A